


Grey, Pink, Green

by FelicityMoonBlake



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bows & Arrows, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityMoonBlake/pseuds/FelicityMoonBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity vuelve a llevar el vestido favorito de Oliver y para colmo va a tener una cita con otro... ¿Estará Oliver dispuesto a arriesgarse para no perderla? Ambientado entre la tercera o la cuarta temporada, contiene spoiler del capitulo 2x23.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey, Pink, Green

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, este fic lleva algunos meses publicado en otra pagina web pero me he animado a publicarla también aquí. Este fic nació durante una loca conversación en el Chat del foro del Team Olicity spain, y fue el causante que retomara de nuevo la escritura.
> 
> Por eso pido perdón por las posibles faltas, fallos y demás que pueda haber porque estoy segura que los hay.
> 
> Obviamente Arrow, ni SUS Personajes me pertenecen, si ningún hijo Que Propiedad de la CW, la Warner Br., DC Comics ...

¡Otra vez ese vestido no....!  
La primera vez que se lo vio puesto fue el día que la nombró Asistente Ejecutiva, hasta ese entonces Felicity solía vestir con faldas y camisas que resultaban bastante aburridas. Este vestido marcó un antes y un después en su estilismo; y en la libido de Oliver Queen.

Él no debería tener estos pensamientos tan poco platónicos, ella es su chica miércoles viernes, su amiga, su compañera. Pero también era su Luz, su familia y a la mujer a la que amaba. Por ella había matado al Conde cuando había jurado honrar la memoria Tommy no acabando con ninguna vida. Y si no fuera por ella, que creía en él y lo había animado a seguir siendo un héroe, hubiera matado a Slade, sin embargo ella lo había convencido para ofrecerla de cebo para inyectarle la cura... ¡gracias a dios que todo salió bien!.

―¿Oliver, me estás escuchando? ― le cuestionó Felicity que llevaba un rato hablando con él pero no le contestaba. Éste reaccionó al chasquido de dedos frente a su cara.

―Perdona, ¿Decías?

Diggle, que como siempre estaba sentado sobre uno de los sofás del despacho, se aclaró la garganta mientras miraba de manera inquisitiva a su jefe―amigo―héroe de Starling City.

―¿Te encuentras bien John? ― Por un momento Felicity se olvidó de Oliver para preocuparse de su otro compañero que era como un hermano mayor para ella.

―Estupendamente — le contestó francamente antes de bajar el volumen y murmurar ―No es a mí a quien vas a dar una mala noticia.

―¿Felicity?

―¡Ah sí! ― Respondió a la llamada― Te decía que hoy no pienso quedarme hasta tarde, en nuestra ya sabes, nuestra ocupación extracurricular.

Oliver mira a Digg, que de nuevo vuelve a tener una sonrisa socarrona. Lo que provoca que el ceño del primero se frunciera aun más.

―¿Por qué?

Y para su sorpresa Felicity se sonroja. Nunca antes se había sonrojado, ni tan siquiera cuando sus comentarios se enmarañaban tanto que parecían comentarios subidos de tono.

―Verás....¿Conoces a David de contabilidad? Que digo, claro que conoces a David de

contabilidad si te reuniste ayer con él...

El hombre en cuestión era un tipo moreno, de ojos color miel, de rasgos muy masculinos algo más bajito que los dos compañeros.

―¡Felicity!, céntrate.

―Me ha pedido una cita. Y bueno, John, Roy y tú siempre entráis y salís sin que pase nada. Y yo llevo, ¿ 2...3....5?, 5 años sin salir con nadie, eso sin contar a Barry porque Barry y yo técnicamente nunca llegamos a salir.

―¿Tienes una cita? ― Oliver no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

―Soy vuestra hasta las sietes.

 Con una sonrisa y un levantamiento de hombros muy similar a los que hizo el día que rompió la cafetera ' _Violentamente',_ se marchó a su despacho.

 

-X-

 

―Te lo dije, no iba a esperarte eternamente. Ella no es Laurel.

 Por una parte Jonh Diggle se sentía orgulloso de que su amiga siguiera adelante con su vida. La vida era demasiado preciosa como para malgastarla esperando a que el tonto de Oliver Queen se brindara la oportunidad de ser feliz. Pero un año había pasado desde la pelea con Slade y aunque Oliver aceptó finalmente sus sentimientos por su chica IT e incluso le había dicho te amo, nohabía hecho nada al respecto. Ella lo amaba, él la amaba, ambos lo sabían, todos los que los rodeaban lo sabían, aun así todo seguía igual que hace tres años y medio. John culpaba abiertamente de ello a Laurel, la abogada se había unido a ellos y se había convertido en el Canario Negro, su presencia constante no había ayudado a que los tortolitos se relajaran y cedieran a lo irremediable. Para John, Laurel era un lastre y si la soportaba era porque no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo pero daría lo que fuera para que Sara estuviera nuevamente con ellos y no de vuelta con la liga de los asesinos. Sara sí había llegado a formar parte del Team Arrow, su hermana por otro lado…

 ―Laurel no tiene nada que ver en esto ―replicó Oliver que sintió la repentina necesidad de asomarse al ventanal de su despacho. Algo muy parecido a los celos se estaba apoderando de él.

―¿Tú crees? porque personalmente creo que malgastas tu tiempo intentando salvar la relación que sea que tengáis, en vez de abrazar la verdadera felicidad.

―Laurel y yo somos amigos, solo amigos.

―¿Y Felicity? ― Digg se acercó a él con tranquilidad ―Tu empleada, tu socia, tu amiga ¿Qué es? ¡Dime!

 Oliver no sabía que contestar, en su cabeza ella era su chica, pero no su chica―chica como ella misma se había apodado, sino su CHICA. Solo ella era capaz de sacar lo bueno que aun quedaba en él, ella era a quien Sara se había referido cuando rompió con él después de que le pidiera irse a vivir juntos.

 ―¿Recuerdas lo que te dije después de Helena? Te dije que cuando conocieras a la persona adecuada estaría preparado. Empiezo a sospechar que quizás me equivoqué. ― Digg se marchó dejando a Oliver a solas con sus pensamientos.

 

-X-

Horas más tarde los tres habían ido a la nueva guarida, donde Roy y Thea los estaban esperando. Lo que en un principio se iba a tratar de una ronda de patrulla por la ciudad, se convirtió en una misión en toda regla contra un nuevo villano. Felicity que había planeado marcharse a las siete para poder arreglarse para la cita, se mantuvo frente a sus ordenadores última generación, cortesía de A.R.G.U.S. Ayudar a salvar era parte de la esencia de todos ellos, y en el momento que encendían el piloto " _Salvemos a la ciudad_ " el resto dejaba de existir para todos ellos. John que en un principio se había quedado con Felicity como remplazo, se marchó para reunirse con sus otros tres compañeros cuando las cosas empezaron a torcerse.

El reloj marcaba las 10:23 cuando los cuatro regresaron a la guarida completamente ilesos.  Felicity los había estado esperando como de costumbre, le preocupaba que alguno de ellos resultara y si ocurría olvidaba momentáneamente su fobia a las agujas hasta asegurarse de que todo estaba en su sitio. Al terminar de bajar las escaleras la encontraron inclinada sobre el gran monitor dándoles un primer plano de su trasero que con ese vestido se veía bastante realzado.

 Oliver maldijo internamente, porque además ese mismo vestido lo tenía también en amarillo.

 ―¡Ey Felicity! ya estamos aquí ―Anunció Thea.

Desde el minuto uno, las dos mujeres congeniaron más de lo que Oliver hubiera podido imaginar. Lógico teniendo en cuenta que tenían más cosas en común que cosas que las diferenciaran. Un padre villano, una madre ausente, sentimientos de soledad, problemas de autoestima… y la fortaleza para salir adelante.

 ―¿Estáis bien? ― Les preguntó abandonando el monitor para acercarse a ellos.

―Gracias a ti, como siempre ―respondió John con una de sus sonrisas― . Al final te perdiste tú cita.

―He hecho lo que tenía que hacer. No te preocupes por mí.

―Es imposible que no me preocupe por ti, Felicity.

―Gracias John

 Oliver permanecía observando callado sentado en una baqueta, con la capucha bajada y el antifaz sobre la mesa.

 ―Como no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí me voy . ¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa?

―No hace falta, vine en mi coche. Dile a Lyla que la llamaré mañana.

―Descuida lo haré.

―¿Digg te importa llevarnos? la batería del coche de Thea a muerto y no he tenido tiempo para cambiarla ― le preguntó Roy que al igual que su novia había cambiado su disfraz por su ropa de la calle.

―Por supuesto ― miró a los dos que aun iban a quedarse en la guarida y luego se despidió.

 Oliver esperó a que todos se hubieran marchado para conversar con Felicity.

 ―Siento lo de tu cita, seguro que David y tú podéis quedar otro día ―aunque a él no le hacía ninguna gracia que ella saliera con otro, de hecho estaba muerto de celos. Pero John Diggle siempre llevaba razón y ella merecía ser feliz.

―No lo creo, he tratado de disculparme pero no me coge el teléfono. Al menos esta vez ha sido culpa mía y no porque le haya caído un rayo ―esbozó una falsa sonrisa mientras que sus ojos reflejaban la una tristeza muy similar a los que reflejaban el día que volvió de Central City cuando Barry entró en coma.

 ―Encontrarás a alguien, estoy seguro ―se acercó a ella que estaba apoyada sobre la camilla metálica donde realizaban las curas.

―¿Y después? Tendremos otra misión y se echará a perder de nuevo. Si tengo que elegir entre una relación y lo que hacemos aquí... Me gusta lo que hacemos, me gusta lo que soy cuando estoy contigo…con vosotros. No quiero perderlo.

―Pero nada de eso calienta tu cama por las noches ―se acercó aun más mientras que ella negaba con la cabeza a lo que él había dicho.

―Él se lo pierde―se inclinó un poco hacia ella y al hacerlo sus ojos se desviaron hacía sus labios, se detuvo ahí unos segundos antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos.

―Al menos no he tenido que probarme medio armario para ver con que me veo más guapa―comentó Felicity con humor, porque nunca le había gustado el nerviosismo precita.

 Él puso un dedo justo debajo de su barbilla y la levantó hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

 ―No te hace falta probarte medio armario. Estás perfecta tal y como vas.

 

Ella lo miró con la cabeza inclinada hacía uno de sus hombros y Oliver no se resistió durante más tiempo. Sus labios rápidamente descendieron sobre los de su chica IT, los cuales no se movieron debido a la sorpresa inicial, pero segundos más tarde siguieron el mismo ritmo que los de él. Tres años de comentarios desafortunados, de frustración, pero sobre todo de atracción reprimida provocaron que lo que inicialmente el había iniciado como un beso dulce, tal y como ella merecía, rápidamente subiera de intensidad. Los labios de Oliver atacaban ferozmente los de Felicity y como si se tratara de una danza perfectamente sincronizada ella imitaba sus movimientos. Las manos de él se posaban posesivamente sobre las caderas de ella; y ella con los brazos sobre los hombros él jugaba con su cabello. A pesar de que los dos habían imaginado besarse en algún momento, nunca sospecharon que sentirían tal fuego, tal pasión....

 

Oliver la levantó, la sentó sobre la camilla metálica, se situó entre sus piernas y le quitó la coleta para que tuviera suelto su precioso cabello rubio. Felicity se mordió el labio inferior algo insegura, al verlo pasó su pulgar derecho sobre sus labios obligándola a liberarlo para poder besarla de nuevo. Enseguida los abandonó para bajar a lo largo de su cuello, sin olvidar los lóbulos de sus orejas que recibieron algún que otro mordisco provocando el gemido de ella.

 

Felicity siempre había sospechado que Oliver Queen sería bastante virtuoso con los asuntos amatorios, pero lo que ella sentía en ese momento no se podía comparar con nada de lo que había sentido con anteriores hombres, claro que todos ellos eran tipos suaves e inofensivos; más parecidos a Barry que al hombre que tenía enfrente, el hombre que había puesto su tranquila vida patas arriba. El calor que sentía entre sus muslos fue aumentando a medida que él avanzaba por ellos por debajo de la falda de su vestido.

 Cuando Oliver fue a separarse y quitarse la parte superior de su traje de Arrow.

 ―No ―exclamó ella cruzando las piernas por su espalda clavando el tacón de sus negras sandalias en su trasero.

―Señorita Smoak. No me digas que tienes un fetiche con el cuero ―comentó juguetón.

―No

―Vaya ―la arrinconó contra la camilla y le susurró al oído izquierdo ― porque te aseguro que tengo fantasías con este vestido.

Felicity sonrió y se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos. ―No tengo un fetiche con el cuero. Sólo contigo y esa capucha.

Si aun había alguna posibilidad de que Oliver echará marcha atrás, ésta se esfumó ante tales palabras. Buscó sus labios de nuevo mientras que sus manos abandonaron la suavidad de sus piernas para buscar la cremallera en la espalda del vestido y de ese modo quitárselo. Sus corazones latían cada vez más rápido a medida que la excitación aumentaba, las manos de él temblaban, mientras que la respiración de ella era más fuerte. Bajada la cremallera, la liberó de la parte superior de esa fantasía hecha vestido, revelando otra maravilla que nunca hubiera imaginado en ella, un sexy sujetador de encaje del mismo verde que su traje de Arrow.

 

Durante un momento no se movió, no habló, solo la miró completamente fascinado. A medida que el tiempo iba pasando Felicity se ponía más y más nerviosa, conocía a alguna de las mujeres con las que él había tenido esta clase de relación y se sentía que dejaba bastante que desear con respecto a todas ellas. No era tan alta, ni tan delgada, su pecho era pequeño….

 ―¿Oliver? ―Le llamó atención angustiada.

 Si una cosa se podía decir de Oliver Queen es que es un hombre parco en palabras. La miró a los ojos y se acercó todo lo que la camilla le permitía, Felicity podía sentir la prueba de su excitación porque sus partes íntimas estaban tan licenciosamente cerca, la falda de ella estaba engurruñada entorno a sus caderas mostrando parte del encaje verde de su ropa interior.

 ―Túmbate ―ella obedeció.

 

Con ella extendida podía besar y acariciar todo su cuerpo a su antojo, lo cual hizo sin reparo alguno. Le retiró el arrugado vestido, a la vez que sus labios emprendieron un camino descendente; los labios, su rostro, el cuello... un reguero de besos que Oliver fue esparciendo hasta llegar a su objetivo. Sin tiempo que perder su boca se centró en juguetear con los pequeños botones erectos que sobresalían tras el encaje del sujetador , besó, mordisqueó y succionó como si se tratara de un hombre sediento perdido en un desierto. Felicity podía sentir como su propia excitación estaba calentado su cuerpo, acelerando su pulso, humedeciendo su entrepierna.... se sentía tan bien que no quería acabara nunca. Pero él tenía otras intenciones más liberadoras para ambos, sus manos descendieron hacía sus braguitas, la acarició ligeramente por encima de ellas durante unos segundos antes de quitárselas y así tener acceso total.

―Oliver.

El alzó la mirada y ella aprovechó para atraerle de nuevo a sus labios, solo unos minutos y ya se había vuelto una adicta a sus besos. Gustoso de darle lo que necesitaba cedió; unas de sus manos se enredó entre su rubia melena mientras que la otra buscó el valle entre sus piernas. Sus dedos juguetearon con su clítoris, toques rápidos, caricias suaves… Oliver burló a sus sentidos, hasta lograr que ella suplicara, que ella le rogara… Felicity se retorcía de placer, tratando de encontrar un lugar del que sujetarse, si hubiera estado en su cama seguramente se hubiera aferrado a las sabanas, pero estaban en la guarida y lo único que pudo hacer era sujetarse a los bordes de la camilla. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, acumulándose ahí donde él la estaba acariciando. Los gemidos no tardaron en salir de sus labios siendo silenciados por los besos que él le prodigaba.

 

―Felicity ¿Estás segura? ―Oliver sabía que ya era un poco tarde para esa pregunta, pero no quería que ella pensara que él se había aprovechado de algún modo de ella. Quería darle la oportunidad de elegir, aunque doliera, doliera mucho.

 Le miró a los ojos y antes de hablar ya supo la respuesta, entre ellos existía ese curioso entendimiento que nunca antes había tenido con ninguna mujer, ni siquiera Laurel.

 ―Estoy segura. Te deseo Oliver ―ella apenas pudo reconocer su propia voz, sonaba sexy y ligeramente atrevida.

 

Oliver olvidó lo que estaba haciendo para desprenderse de sus pantalones, quería que ambos alcanzaran la cima del placer; juntos. Le acomodó bien las piernas, esas piernas que tanto tiempo le habían estado torturando, para quedar preso entre ellas. Sabía que debía ser suave, pero no podía remediarlo su primera vez con Felicity Meghan Smoak iba a ser rápido y salvaje.

 ―Mírame ―le rogó, cuando vio que ella cerraba los ojos, acariciando suavemente una de sus mejillas.

 La necesitaba con él, con otras mujeres nunca le había importado si estas cerraban los ojos e incluso si imaginaban que él era otro hombre, pero quería que ella, su chica, estuviera con él por completo. Ella lo miró con ojos vidrioso, su lápiz de labios rosa chillón estaba completamente emborronado por toda su boca y seguramente también por la de él, pero eso no le importó lo más mínimo. La animó a incorporarse y a colocar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras que él deslizaba su erección entre sus húmedos pliegues con un movimiento suave pero seguro.

 ―¡Oliver! ―Felicity tuvo que luchar por no cerrar los ojos de nuevo, en cambió se mordió el labio inferior invadida de placer.

 Sujetándola fuertemente de las caderas se deslizo lentamente hasta que ella se fue acomodando a tenerle en su interior, cuando ella respondió a su movimiento alzando la cadera, perdió el control y se entregó ciegamente a la pasión. Sus cuerpos sudorosos danzaban a un mismo ritmo, los gemidos y suspiros invadieron la guarida hasta que finalmente ambos alcanzaron la cúspide del placer hasta que fueron presos de sus respectivos orgasmos. Los dos se derrumbaron sobre la camilla sin dejar de abrazarse.

 

―Wow ―exclamó ella sin apenas fuerza.

―Sí, wow ― Oliver trataba de no aplastarla con su peso aunque él también se había quedado laxo después de la fuerte explosión de placer. ―¿Estás bien?

 Ella asintió con la cabeza.

 ―Definitivamente David es un idiota por dejar escapar a una chica como tú.

 El rostro de Felicity se congeló al escucharle y le obligó a moverse hasta que pudo levantarse para poder vestirse.

 ―Ey, ey ―Oliver la tomó del brazo antes de que llegara a ponerse el vestido. ―¿Qué ocurre? Habla conmigo.

―¿De verdad piensas que estaría haciendo esto con David? ―Le preguntó dolida

―No quise decir eso, lo prometo ―Oliver se maldijo internamente, era un completo idiota por haber dicho lo que había dicho, no era su intención herirla. ―Yo….

― No soy como tú Oliver, yo no puedo ignorar mis sentimientos ―se liberó de su amarre y se colocó el vestido.

―Felicity yo….

―¿Tú qué Oliver? ¿Sientes haber tenido sexo conmigo?― su voz se fue alzando a medida que las palabras iban saliendo de su boca ―¿Sientes haberme dado esperanzas? ¿Quéeeeeee?.

―Te amo ―dijo entregando por completo su corazón. Puede que Felicity se mereciera alguien mejor que él, pero él nunca encontraría a nadie mejor que ella―. Tu y yo.... nosotros, no es algo impensable. Es real.

 Sin duda ella recordó aquella conversación en Lian yu, ella le había preguntado si de verdad le había dicho te amo, pero él no llegó a contestar nunca, hasta ahora.

 ―Sé que no te merezco.

―No. Es mi vida, mi elección ¿recuerdas? ― El soltó una risa al darse cuenta cómo iban utilizando retazos de sus momentos más importantes. ―Me da igual que no seas perfecto Oliver Queen, porque creo en ti, no sólo en el héroe sino también en el hombre.

Él cerró los ojos al sentir como ella le acariciaba la cara a la vez que sus palabras calentaron su corazón. No había nada que pensar ni una decisión que tomar, estar juntos era la única opción.

 Tomó una vez más su rostro entre sus manos y la beso dulcemente.

 ―Es tarde. Te llevo a casa.

―No hace falta, puedo irme yo ―comentó algo confusa por el cambio tan radical conversación.

―Fe-li-ci-ty ―alzo ambas cejas y sonrió pícaramente a la espera de que ella entendiera lo que trataba de decir realmente.

―Oh, ohhhhhhh. Será mejor que busques tu ropa, mis vecinos se preocuparían si me vieran aparecer acompañada de Arrow. No es como si mis vecinos se pasaran la vida detrás de las ventanas espiando, ya sabes, pero... ―él la silenció con un beso.

―Enseguida vuelvo.

 

Oliver tenía mucho que demostrar y que compensar, pero estaba dispuesto hacerlo, esta vez iba a poner todo de su parte para que lo suyo con Felicity funcionara de verdad. Empezaría esta misma noche en cuanto llegaran a su casa.....

 


End file.
